Carter Johannsen
' Johannsen, Carter ' – Boomer Appears in Immortal in Death; (June 27 - July 11, 2058)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 1, 209, 247 Personal Information *'General Description:' A "pitiful excuse for a humanoid" who provided information to the NYPSD.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 23 *'Address:' Room 3C in Beacon flop, New York City, New York *'Occupation:' A petty thief, professional weasel and occasional illegals dealer. Description *He'd never been a looker and was missing a finger on his left hand. It was an old war wound, one he'd been rather proud of.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 23 **He used to wire explosives for street thieves and blew off his index finger.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 25 *Eve said he was clean; he kept himself in shape and considered himself a lady's man.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 33, 34 *Crack said he had "the most pitiful cock you ever seen."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 141 Personality *Crack said Boomer used to come into the Down and Dirty, sometimes flush, sometimes not (sometimes he had money, sometimes he didn't). Crack said Boomer liked to watch the show and talk the shit; he had big ears and, if he'd popped a few (drugs), he had a big mouth, too.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 140 Homicide Information *First victim in Immortal in Death. *Second victim chronologically (June 28, 2058).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 23, 209, 247 *He was beaten with blunt instrument, strangled, and dumped in the East River.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 23, 27 **He had a crushed nose, his mouth was all but obscured with blows and bloating, bruising at the throat and face, shattered arm, and contusions and lacerations.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 23 **Boomer had broken fingers, a broken arm, and shattered kneecaps, prior to death. Eve thought it meant he was tortured for information.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 147 *Affixed to the bottom of his mattress were two small packs. One was filled with a pale blue powder, the other an unlabeled sealed disk.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 33 **The disc contained a formula for the blue powder (Immortality).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 34, 148 **His file was under Code Two, Yellow, Johannsen; the disc, evidence number 34-J.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 38 *He was murdered by Jake Casto.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 23, 287,288 Interesting Facts *Alias: 'Boomer'Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 23 *Worked as Eve's weasel for 5 years; Peabody, the uniform on scene, recognized his connection to Eve after she ran his prints.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 22, 23 **He also weaseled for Jake Casto in the Illegals department.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 25, 27, 56 *His apartment was a mess and stank of bad food gone over (spoiled); they found a disc of Bodacious Boobs of Bimbo Bitches.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 31 *He had a history of chronic if mild drug abuse.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 99 References Johannsen, Carter Johannsen, Carter Johannsen, Carter Johannsen, Carter